


Stay With Me

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: The king and his beloved companion share a long-awaited night together in Babylon.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Though this spins off directly from the 2004 movie, I kept the descriptions vague enough to imagine whatever version of them you like best. And of course, I spelled Hephaestion's name correctly.

_ “Stay with me tonight, Hephaestion.” _

 

That’s what he had said. Hephaestion could feel his face suffuse with warmth. He wanted desperately to agree, to go into his king’s arms the way he had been craving for the past long weeks. But one still stood in his way. He gave a subtle nod to Bagoas, where he was busy preparing Alexander’s bath water.

Hephaestion's expression clearly conveyed his feelings; Alexander didn’t have to guess. _ I won’t have him party to our love.  _

“I’ll take my own bath,” said Alexander, “Thank you, Bagoas.” 

The general’s chest filled with a shameful pride when the servant turned to leave. The first time the king laid eyes on the persian boy, Hephaestion's guts had twisted with jealousy. Hephaestion had never had a firm control on his temper and knowing that his lover had lain with another made him burn hot with rage. He knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault but he couldn’t help wanting to scratch out his eyes. 

_ Is this how Patroclus felt? When his Achilles took other lovers? _

 

He followed Alexander onto the balcony. They spoke of conquest and Alexander’s grand dreams of glory. It always made Hephaestion nervous, that gleam in his lover’s eyes; when he spoke of Achilles and Heracles as if he planned to outdo them all. And what would he do in the end, if Alexander met the same gory fate as the heroes of legend?

“You once said that fear of death drives all men,” Hephaestion said, his stomach filling with nerves, “Are there no other forces? Is there no love in your life, Alexander?” 

The king gave him a heavy, wordless gaze, as if almost scared to answer. 

“What would you do?” the general continued, “If you ever reached the end of the world?”

Alexander didn’t hesitate. “I would turn back and conquer its opposite.” 

Hephaestion couldn’t help but smile. It was such an... _ Alexander _ thing to say. Still he wondered aloud if it could be Queen Olympias that the king was trying so hard to escape. “So many years...so many miles between you. What is it you fear?” 

Alexander gazed out over the vast expanse of Babylon; his face seemed so vulnerable. In these moments he looked just like the boy Hephaestion had met a lifetime ago. 

“Who knows these things? When I was a child, my mother thought me divine. My father, weak,” he turned soft dark eyes on his lover, “Which am I, Hephaestion? Weak or divine?”

Hephaestion lowered his gaze. Surely he must know the answer to that. Alexander was the closest thing to divinity that he had ever beheld. 

“All I know is,” Alexander went on, “I trust only you in this world.” 

Hephaestion's breath caught. His large blue eyes shone with the promise of tears at the gentle warmth of Alexander’s hand cupping his cheek. 

“I’ve missed you. I need you….It is you I love, Hephaestion. No other.”

Love this exquisite must be a form of torture, thought Hephaestion.

“You still hold your head cocked,” he teased, copying the inquisitive tilt of Alexander’s head, “Like that.”

“I’ve stopped that,” he laughed. 

“Like a deer listening in the wind,” Hephaestion continued, “You strike me still, Alexander. You have eyes like no other.” Those eyes gazed at him so intently that he had to look away lest he embarrass himself further. He sighed, “I sound as stupid as a schoolboy but…”

He pulled the king into his arms. Tears glittered in his dark lashes, his heart pounding an aching rhythm in his chest. “You are everything I care for,” he admitted, clutching to Alexander, pushing his face into the familiar scent of his blond hair. “And by the sweet breath of Aphrodite...I am so jealous of losing you to this world that you want so badly.” He found himself thinking again of Bagoas and he trembled with the fury of his emotions.

Alexander’s arms tightened around him, “You’ll never lose me, Hephaestion. I will be with you always. Until the end.” 

Hephaestion’s breath escaped on a sob, crumbling so easily in the arms of his beloved. Undone with a few sweet words; there was nothing he wouldn’t forgive when it came to Alexander. A moment of passion between them was worth weeks and months of longing. 

Alexander’s fingers tightened in Hephaestion's silken hair and pulled gently. Hephaestion wordlessly obeyed, pulling back just far enough to crash their mouths together. The king’s moan reverberated against his lips and the general could feel his body beginning to thrum with desire. They hadn’t had the opportunity to lie together since before the battle of Gaugamela and Hephaestion was consumed with want. His lips parted pliantly for the hot slide of his lover’s tongue, his hands sliding over the broad back, pawing at the fabric he wished was not there. 

The king clutched at him possessively, grabbing his jaw to force it open further, conquering Hephaestion's willing mouth. The general was hardly aware of the tears that were rolling over his cheeks but Alexander thumbed them away. 

“Don’t cry, beautiful Hephaestion,” he whispered against his panting lips, “Let me hold you tonight; let me make love to you.”

Hephaestion whimpered as Alexander buried his face in his neck, sucking bruising kisses along its length. “Please,” he rasped, rocking his hips forward, pressing his erection into his lover’s thigh. One of the king’s broad hands gripped Hephaestion's ass, squeezing the soft flesh and pulling the other tighter against him, his own cock hard and aching between them. 

He felt it the instant Hephaestion's knees gave out and lifted him up effortlessly into his arms. He twined himself around Alexander, those lovely legs squeezing him tight and bringing their lower bodies flush against one another. His robe slipped easily off one golden shoulder and Alexander wasted no time attacking the bared flesh with teeth and tongue. Hephaestion trembled against him, his fingers snared in the king’s thick blond locks.

“Please...please, Xander,” he breathed, “Take me.”

Alexander growled, teeth bruising where they dragged against his lover’s skin. He blindly made his way to the bed, following Hephaestion down into the cushions and blankets. He pulled back far enough to gaze at the beauty before him, slender, strong torso, heaving chest and pink, pebbled nipples. Hephaestion’s necklaces pooled in the sweat slick hollow of his throat, his long hair fanned out across the pillow like a mandorla of light. 

Hephaestion rolled his hips in frustration and Alexander admired the tented fabric of his pants. He reached out and placed a palm over the heated bulge of his lover’s cock, feeling it pulse under his touch. Hephaestion gasped, fingers twisting in the sleeves of his robe. 

“As beautiful as you look in barbarian fashion,” Alexander said, hooking his fingers under the waist of Hephaestion’s flowing trousers, “I’d much rather see you out of them.”

Hephaestion blushed beautifully, the pinkness travelling down in a vee to his chest. He complied with Alexander, allowing him to pull the clothes down his long legs, tossing them to the side. He was as striking as a statue, flowering in the beauty of youth. Alexander’s greedy hands palmed the toned flesh of his thighs, tugging them apart, desperate to see all of him. Hephaestion’s sizable length lay flushed against his stomach, twitching in time to the pounding of his heart. Alexander gripped him, spreading the wetness over the head with his thumb. 

Hephaestion sucked in a breath, hips lifting toward his lover with every pump of his fist. Alexander met his kohl rimmed eyes, the darkness exaggerating the depth of his clear blue irises, finer than lapis lazuli. He gave him a little smile before he settled himself between Hephaestion’s legs, eagerly sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Hephaestion moaned sweetly, pleasure crackling over his nerves, slithering down his spine in hot waves.

“Tell me you do this for no other,” Hephaestion demanded, lust robbing him the control of his tongue. 

Alexander slid off of his shaft slowly, spit shining on his plush lower lip. His dark eyes looked wild in the flicker of candlelight. “Only you,” he swore, voice dragging like silk over stones, “The king goes to his knees for none other than his first, his beloved ‘Phae.” 

Hephaestion’s stomach clenched, desire pooling so rapidly that he feared he’d come on the spot. “Quickly,” he begged, his hand finding Alexander’s face, “Fuck me now or I won’t last.”

Alexander took the hand in his own, kissed the slender fingers. “As you wish.”

He reared up on his knees and quickly divested himself of his own robe, his smooth muscled chest gleaming liked worked bronze. Hephaestion licked his lips, eyes glued to the path of Alexander’s hands as they slid down his belly and the sharp cut of his hips. He shoved his pants down far enough to free his cock, hissing as it sprung up and slapped his stomach. Hephaestion’s own arousal throbbed with anticipation as Alexander reached for the little pot of oil he kept at his bedside, sliding his body sensually against him in the process; little shocks of pleasure where gold hair caressed the peaks of his nipples.

Alexander poised slicked fingers at his lover’s entrance, propped up over him so he could watch the play of emotions on his face. Hephaestion pushed down as Alexander pushed in, effectively spearing him open on two fingers. The general gasped, his hand grasping at Alexander’s bicep, not pulling but holding on. The king’s eyes followed the flicker of thick lashes, the wet ‘o’ of Hephaestion’s mouth as he started to thrust. 

“You accept me so readily.” Alexander noticed aloud, “Have you turned to another in my absence?” His voice had gone a threatening shade of rough that made Hephaestion shiver. 

“No other but my own fingers, Majesty,” he breathed, white teeth scraping over the pink swell of his lower lip. 

He could have sworn to seeing Alexander’s pupils widen, his pulse quicken in the side of his throat. A third finger pushed its way inside of him and Hephaestion called out in ecstasy as those practiced digits found the sweet bundle of nerves at his center. Alexander grinned wolfishly, teasing that spot with the barest of touches with every inward glide of his fingers. 

“Now,” Hephaestion said, his hand closing around Alexander’s wrist to stop the maddening strokes. Alexander met his eyes, shuddering at the heat he found there. 

Hephaestion’s lips quirked in the hint of a smile, “On your back, my Achilles.”

The king willingly obeyed, sliding his fingers free and allowing Hephaestion to push him down onto the bed. One long leg swung over his hips and his lover was flush against him, dragging their cocks together as he claimed Alexander’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Moaning into Hephaestion’s mouth, he slid his palms down his sleek sides, grabbing rich handfuls of his backside. 

With a low, seductive purr, Hephaestion sat back up and reached behind himself. Alexander couldn’t keep his hands from roaming, marvelling over the sculpted beauty of Hephaestion’s figure as he took Alexander in hand, guiding his cock into his welcoming heat. They moaned in unison as Hephaestion’s body swallowed him deep, gravity guiding him down to fully seat himself in the king’s lap. 

He gave himself a moment to readjust to the feeling of being filled so completely, bracing himself with his palms on Alexander’s chest. Finally, when Alexander was on the verge of begging, Hephaestion began to move, rocking front to back and squeezing the firm muscles under his hands. Alexander let out a gust of breath, caressing Hephaestion’s thighs, clutching at the gentle swell of his hips. 

Hephaestion gave himself over to the rhythm of his smooth gyrations, panting open-mouthed. He was breathtaking to behold, the fluidity and grace of his movements, his long tresses casting his pretty face in shadow. He gazed down at Alexander, captivating him with the intensity of his painted eyes as he really started to bounce. 

“By the gods, ‘Phaestion,” Alexander said breathlessly, “Aphrodite herself must envy your radiance.”

Too far gone to chastise this blasphemy, Hephaestion merely moaned and leaned back, exposing his lean torso and quivering muscles to Alexander’s hungry gaze. Holding onto his majesty’s thighs, Hephaestion tossed his head back and rode him in earnest, his heavy cock slapping Alexander’s belly with every downward thrust. Knowing how Alexander loved his hair, he gathered up his locks in his hands and let it slip from his fingers, cascading like a waterfall over his shoulders. 

Growling with desire, Alexander planted his feet and started to thrust, hands gripping Hephaestion by the hips to slam him down on his cock. 

“Yes, yes,” Hephaestion chanted, blue eyes fluttering, one elegant hand tugging at his own nipple, “Alexander…”

Wrapping his arms about Hephaestion’s waist, Alexander tackled him backwards onto the bed, never leaving the tight hold of his body. The general’s legs folded him in close, his hands clawing over his back as the king pounded into him with abandon. His thrusts pushed Hephaestion’s head over the edge of the bed, his hair trailing the floor and his long neck exposed to the onslaught of Alexander’s mouth. 

“You’re mine,” he said with his teeth at Hephaestion’s pulse. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” his lover called, heedless of the guards outside the door who were sure to hear, “Yours forever, my Alexander.”

“I love you,” the king panted, sucking kisses to the underside of Hephaestion’s jaw.

“Ah-I love you,” Hephaestion moaned, tears leaking from his eyes as pleasure coiled tighter within him. He twisted up his fingers in Alexander’s hair, thighs trembling as he neared the edge. “Xander...I’m- ah…”

Alexander took the thick length of Hephaestion’s cock in his hand and ordered him, “Come.”

With a wanton keen, Hephaestion shook apart in his arms, coming with force, jets of white soaking his chest and Alexander’s. The rhythmic clenching of his body pulled Alexander into his own release. Wrapping his arms tight around his lover, he buried himself deep and came with a hoarse shout of ecstasy. 

Hephaestion cradled the king in his arms as they rocked together, drawing out the last waves of pleasure until Alexander went lax on top of him, pressing sloppy kisses all over the flushed skin of Hephaestion’s chest. The general let out a breathless laugh as Alexander tugged him further down the bed so they could kiss properly; lips dragging together in languid affection.

Alexander propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at his beloved, brushing strands of chestnut hair out of his heated face. The kohl around Hephaestion’s eyes had smudged with tears but that only made him look more gloriously debauched. Hephaestion caressed Alexander’s cheek; he was glistening and flushed with exertion, his dark, doe eyes so full of love that it nearly hurt to look at him. 

“If it was only proper,” Alexander mused, trailing his fingers over the slope of Hephaestion’s nose, the dip of his cupid’s bow, “I would claim you as my lover in front of everyone; in sight of my men, in sight of the gods….”

Hephaestion kissed those wandering fingertips, “Another grand fantasy,” he replied with a trace of melancholy. It was true that their parents had hoped the two of them would grow out of their “boyhood infatuation”. In fact, Queen Olympias openly hated him. Hephaestion’s family expected him to wed, to sire children and he supposed that one day he must; despite that the very thought filled him with dread. He mustn’t forget that the weight on Alexander’s shoulders was far heavier than his own. He decided to stop brooding and smile for him instead. 

Alexander was not deceived but he smiled back nonetheless. “Come, ‘Phaestion,” he said, pushing himself up and extending his hand to his lover, “We had better take advantage of the bath water before it goes cold.” 

The intimate suggestion sent a thrill through Hephaestion’s stomach. He took the proffered hand, feeling as giddy as a boy. Alexander guided him away from the bed and toward the tub, secluded in a separate little chamber by sheer drapes. He pushed the gossamer fabric aside and tested the water in the large copper basin. Finding it to his liking, he hiked his leg over the side and settled in. Letting out a sigh, he beckoned the other to join him. 

Hephaestion wasted no time in sliding into the water, gasping a little at the pleasant sensation. He’d been so long without a hot bath that it was nearly orgasmic. Alexander pulled him against his chest and the general sighed, revelling in the king’s steady warmth and the beat of his heart. 

Soaking a dense sea sponge, Alexander lifted it and rung the rose scented water over Hephaestion’s head. He laughed in surprise, then shivered at the pleasurable sensation of Alexander’s fingers massaging his scalp. Hephaestion gripped the edge of the tub, his eyes falling shut under the onslaught of clever hands. Alexander’s fingers left long enough to drench him once again, this time letting the water trail over Hephaestion’s chest. Back to innocently cleansing his hair, Alexander pretended not to notice the way his lover’s breathing had quickened.

“Such deviousness,” Hephaestion chuckled as Alexander’s hands scrubbed over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” he replied, breath cooling the wet shell of Hephaestion’s ear and sparking his arousal further. 

He bit his lip as Alexander’s capable hands dipped below the water, caressing their way down his stomach. He reached the vee of his lover’s hips, digging in his nails gently to scrape all the way back up to his chest. Hephaestion sighed and wriggled against him, his cock having risen, nearly breaching the water’s surface. 

One hand reached backwards and gripped Alexander’s hair, angling their heads to smear a messy kiss over the king’s lips. “If you’re going to touch me, my love...then _ touch  _ me.” 

“All in good time,” Alexander said, fingers idly circling Hephaestion’s nipples once again. 

Hephaestion’s hips jerked reflexively and he bit off a curse as the sweet, sharp sensation went straight to his groin. He knew Alexander well enough to know that he would cease touching him all together if he tried to pleasure himself so he kept his hands diligently still. 

“Good boy,” Alexander praised, smiling as the other man shivered. 

Hands left his chest and reappeared on his legs, lightly scratching over the tops of his thighs. Hephaestion’s mouth fell open on a sigh and he unconsciously spread his legs further, as much as the tub would allow. He could feel Alexander’s heated breath ghosting over his neck as he teased ever closer to his straining member. A deft finger dipped even lower and passed feathery touches over his sac; Hephaestion gasped, head slung back and hair dripping all over Alexander’s chest and shoulder. 

One sudden, brief touch to the head of his cock, and then it was gone again, leaving Hephaestion twitching and wriggling against him. Driven by a moment of sympathy, Alexander wrapped his hand around his friend’s shaft, pumping him properly for a few good strokes, Hephaestion groaning in satisfaction. When he stopped, Hephaestion whined and tried to chase his hand with his hips; unfortunately, Alexander’s fingers were already poised above his nipples, ready to start their maddening torture once again. 

“Please, ‘Xander,” he begged, surprised at his own whorish behavior but unashamed. 

“If this isn’t to your liking,” mused the king, “then perhaps it is time to wash my hair.” 

With that, he stopped touching Hephaestion all together, besides pushing at him to turn around. Dazed, Hephaestion slowly obeyed, turning to face Alexander, who passed over the sponge. The general blinked down at it dumbly before finally understanding the whole picture. 

“You will return the favor, won’t you, Phae?” He said it with that little tilt of his head, lifting his eyebrows in a manner that could convince him of anything. 

Hephaestion sighed. “Of course,” he soaked the sponge and gestured for Alexander to lean back. 

He made quick work of the golden tresses, sliding like so much wet silk between his fingers. Alexander nearly purred, reaching down to stroke himself the way Hephaestion had been denied. Unfair, he thought. He was so caught up in his task that he didn’t hear Alexander the first time he said it. 

“What?”

“I said, ‘step out of the tub’,” Alexander repeated, eyes open now and gazing at him intently. 

With a furrowed brow and a protest poised on his tongue, Hephaestion dropped the sponge haughtily and did as he was told. Alexander followed suit and stood for a moment, admiring the pretty picture of a wet, aroused, and thoroughly confused Hephaestion before grabbing the bottle of scented oil provided him by Bagoas. 

The confusion suddenly lifted from Hephaestion’s features and in its place settled a dark and hungry desire. He watched heatedly as Alexander poured the viscous liquid into his palm, spreading it around through his fingers and letting it drip down his wrists in wet trails. Alexander beckoned him closer with a look and Hephaestion found himself obeisant once again.  

Alexander’s hands first alighted on Hephaestion’s shoulders, spreading the oil over his skin, stroking down over his biceps and kneading the muscles. He shuddered into the touches and made no move to touch him back; he must be properly anointed first. Slick hands over his forearms, wrists, then hands, tugging at his fingers individually before letting his arms fall back to his sides. 

He paused to pour more oil into his hands before resuming his journey down Hephaestion’s chest, predictably stopping to worry at his nipples once again (his lover suspected him of having a fixation) and then slicking down the quivering muscles of Hephaestion’s stomach. Alexander intentionally avoided the flushed cock bobbing up toward his hands and moved down over Hephaestion’s hips and legs. 

He spent an especially long while on the silken insides of his thighs before moving onward to shins and feet. He lavished attention on each toe before gesturing Hephaestion to turn about. Up and up the backs of his legs, hands gripping the supple flesh of the general’s backside before sweeping in to pass a teasing caress over his used hole. Hephaestion bit his lip, fingers flexing spasmodically, in desperate need to touch. 

More oil and then up Hephaestion’s back, reverent hands rubbing out every knot of tension along the way. By the time he finished and allowed Hephaestion to face him once again, the other was panting as if he had run a race, his cock pulsing out long drips of precome. He looked absolutely edible. 

Alexander extended the bottle of oil to Hephaestion with a deceptively innocent smile. Hephaestion was transported instantly back to the gymnasium of their boyhood. Alexander would approach him just like this, oil and strigil in hand. Smiling, all pure and trusting sweetness, he let Hephaestion rub him down, loosening up all the sweat and grime from their wrestling bouts. Hephaestion was so dumb with infatuation, he’d come quite close to embarrassing himself a number of times. 

His hands now followed those same strong shoulders, the lithe golden arms, the gorgeous form he’d craved and mooned after. But now, he could allow himself to indulge, to knead at Alexander’s skin, rubbing free the tension in his muscles, teasing all the areas that made him gasp with pleasure. 

When it came time to anoint his lover’s back, Hephaestion oiled his hands and pulled Alexander into his arms. The king huffed a little laugh at the unorthodox approach but quickly melted into Hephaestion’s embrace. His warm, slick hands traveled the surface of Alexander’s back, squeezing and groping all of his favorite curves while their bodies stayed pressed together, head to toe. Their erections slid together in the tight space between them, Alexander moaning into the damp hollow of Hephaestion’s throat.

Blunt fingernails dug into Hephaestion’s back as his own hands drifted lower, fingers teasing the cleft of his lover’s backside. He felt Alexander’s mouth drop open, humid breath on his neck, and arch himself-ever so slightly-into Hephaestion’s hold. His well oiled middle finger pushed into Alexander as if into warm butter and they both gasped at the sudden sensation. 

Caught between Hephaestion’s clever digits and the solid muscle of his chest, Alexander moved as much as he could, seeking enough friction to bring them both off. Hephaestion seemed content to tease, however, and took his sweet time in sliding another finger inside, stretching them slowly. Alexander’s legs trembled with the effort to remain standing while the tips of Hephaestion’s fingers toyed with the sweet spot within him that brought stars to his eyes.

Two could play at that game, the king figured. He let one hand trail down his lover’s back, feeling for the warmth of his used hole. Hephaestion flinched at the first graze of fingers and let out a whimper as Alexander crooked one wicked finger inside. Alexander opened his mouth against the general’s chest, dragging toothy kisses over the taut, golden skin while they rolled their bodies against one another, like the tide lapping the shore. 

With eyes closed, it was impossible to tell where one man’s body ended and the other’s began. They were united together in a circle of perfect bliss that they both wished to stay locked in forever.  Hephaestion tensed first, breathing raggedly into the king’s golden hair. The pleasure coiled brightly in the pit of his stomach, begging to be released. Hephaestion bit his lip, dreading the end but inevitably hurtling towards it. Alexander seemed to sense this, his thrusts becoming fast and uneven, his fingers plunging deeper into Hephaestion’s clenching insides.

A low groan escaped Hephaestion as he rutted against his beloved, holding him tight as his passion crested its final summit and burst with fireworks behind his eyes. Alexander felt the heat of Hephaestion’s release, his own thrusts getting lost in the slippery mess between them. He sank his teeth into his lover’s chest to stifle the desperate whine that trembled out of him as he came.

They clung together through the ebbing waves of Eros’s spell, smearing languid kisses and words of devotion onto one another’s skin. Finally, spent and overheated, they pulled themselves apart, both chuckling a little at the waste of a bath as they looked down at their sticky fronts. 

Hephaestion fetched a damp cloth and gently wiped down Alexander’s rippling abdomen and his more sensitive areas, feeling a distant pang of insatiable lust as he gazed reverently at the ruddy flush still present on the king’s chest and neck. Alexander sensed his thoughts and briskly took the cloth from Hephaestion’s loose grip, making quick and careful work of returning the favor. 

A silent understanding passed between them; there would be plenty of time for another round in the morning, but now the irresistible call of Morpheus was too great to ignore. Hephaestion followed Alexander back to the bed, feeling loose-limbed and light in the head. They fell together onto the silken sheets, Hephaestion twining his body around Alexander’s, pulling him tight against his own chest. 

Alexander breathed out a sigh of relief and fell almost instantly asleep in his loving embrace. Hephaestion followed him down soon after, lulled by the strong, steady beat of the king’s great heart. 

  
  



End file.
